Blowing on Hot Tea Doesn't Help Cool It
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: "Blowing on it doesn't help." /"Yeah no shit." /"It makes you feel better to do it though, doesn't it?"/"Of course it fuckin' does."


_**Here's a little sad fic. Probably not the best written, but I hope the emotion gets across. If you get something from it, I'd love a review.**_

 _My grandmother was diagnosed with lung cancer earlier this year. She's been the epitome of health in my family (she just retired from being a hospice nurse a couple years ago) and it really hit us hard that someone so health conscious could suddenly have this kind of shitty luck. She's working through it, and we'll see what happens as her treatment progresses._

 _ **The world is chaos, and there's nothing you can do except love and be kind.**_

 _ **-Teddy**_

* * *

Blowing on Hot Tea Doesn't Help Cool It

* * *

Laxus put down the lacrima phone in silence and leaned back in his chair.

"Laxus?" Freed called from the doorway between the living room and kitchen, holding a freshly brewed cup of tea between his hands.

Laxus looked over his shoulder at the green-haired man. He lifted his arm lazily and curled and straightened his fingers. Freed padded over and set his tea on the coffee table, scooting the closest chair to touch Laxus's. Laxus held his hand out for Freed to grab and held it to his cheek. He sighed.

"What is it?"

Laxus swallowed and leaned his head closer to Freed. "The old man's caught something. Porlyusica hasn't got anything for it other than temporary treatment right now."

"Does she know what it is, at least?" Freed adjusted in his seat.

"Yeah, I didn't listen too close. Some long name I'd never heard of. You'd probably know if she said it. Sh'said it's common nowadays, but," he shrugged and his straight lips twitched.

"Master Makarov is very strong, and Porlyusica is extremely knowledgeable," Freed reasoned.

"Yeah, I know." Laxus took a deep breath. "Did you make any more tea or—" he cut himself off as his voice shook slightly.

Freed grabbed his own cup and handed it to Laxus. "It's lemon balm." Laxus took a small sip and recoiled.

"It's fuckin' hot," he cursed.

"I just made it," Freed replied.

"Asshole."

Freed hummed and watched as Laxus blew steam away from the cup, trying for another sip and nearly spilling it over himself.

"Blowing on it doesn't help." Freed pushes himself up to walk into the kitchen, a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah no shit." Freed picked up a class from the shelf and filled it with water.

"It makes you feel better to do it though, doesn't it?"

"Of course it fuckin' does." Freed returned with the glass and traded Laxus for the tea cup, placing the tea cup onto the coffee table once again.

Laxus chugged the water and took a deep breath, staring ahead at the open window. Butterflies and bees were flying around the newly bloomed flowers in the garden Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen planted two years ago. Evergreen didn't actually plant them, but she picked out the ones that would fit the space and supervised. Bickslow didn't really plant them either since his totems kept distracting him by playing hide and seek.

"The day lilies are doing well." He said.

"The hydrangea too. They're changing color this year."

"The chenille plants are already outgrowing their pots."

"The roses need to be trimmed, don't they?"

"The lamb's ear—" Laxus choked and Freed stepped in front of him, holding both of his hands and leaning down to Laxus's face.

"Can we sit on the couch, Laxus?" Freed asked quietly. Laxus nodded and they slid onto the couch a few paces away. The couch wasn't facing the window. Tears began crawling down Laxus's face.

"What if this is it?"

"It won't be. There's still time. Treatments exist, and more will be available soon." Freed rubbed Laxus's back slowly and his other hand was prisoner to Laxus's two hands.

"What if it's not soon enough?"

"Then we tried."

"He's always so healthy." Laxus said slowly between hiccups.

"Sometimes, it's luck." Freed responded softly, tears welling up in his own eyes. He leaned his head onto Laxus's shoulder and moved his hand up to the nape of Laxus's neck. He kissed it softly. Laxus let go of Freed's hand and wrapped his arms around Freed's shoulders. Freed slid his other arm around Laxus's waist and held tightly.

Together, they cried.


End file.
